What A Girl Wants
by Skates16
Summary: My family left me, without a word why. Mom won't tell me, but something happened the day I was born and I was going to find out what. That and where my dad is. Future fic, Quinn/Puck, Rachel/Finn COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_So... for those who could be reading my other Glee fic, 'Corrupted', this is why it hasn't been update in a while. :) Ha ha, so I had this idea a while ago... like a month ago is more like it, about what Quinn and Puck's daughter would be like when she's their age. And then I thought of the most perfect scenario... and then had to mess it up. Because I'm awesome like that. And then the prolouge came to me, which was the girl talking about her family. So I wrote it down and then the whole story came to me. A couple of weeks later on a Thursday night, I wrote chapter 1. Friday I wrote two more chapters and now I've almost finished writing it. Of course before I continue any further, I wanna know if it's going to be well liked or not, so this is me giving it a test run. Yay! And is there anything else I need to say? I don't think so, other than the fact that the rest of the story won't be told in first person. So read and enjoy!_

**Prologue**

I had a family, a pretty good family. About all I could remember of them anyways, but it wasn't always the best family a kid could ask for. Sure, I have a mom and a dad, uncles and aunts and all that, but around my fifth birthday it was just mom and me, without any reasons why. Mom always said when I asked that I'm too young to understand why they all left me, but I can't help but wonder that maybe something tore them apart.

Or someone.

I know I'm different from my classmates. I'm 15 years old and the only one who is half her mother's age. Yes, when my mom was about 16 I was born. That's one of the reasons why I don't have a proper family. My grandparents threw my mom out when they found out about me and she stayed with her boyfriend for a while, until word got out about something. Who my real dad was. This much mom tells me, but she goes on saying everything went on for the best because Uncle Finn still helped mom and dad when I was born and they made him my godparent along with Aunt Rachel. Is it weird I refer to them as my uncle and aunt? That's just how I remember them by and what I called them when I was younger.

Moving on, the whole thing basically blew up in my mom's face when everyone found out dad, or Noah or Puck as mom calls him, was my father. About 5 months pregnant with me and it's probably a good thing that happened as I'm nothing like Finn. Mom talks about him constantly too and from the stories she's told me there is no way she could have passed him off as my dad. I mean, I'm my father's child, my skin is slightly darker than my mom's, I'm not blonde like her and a trouble maker like my dad.

She bursts into tears when she says this.

Getting back to the story, no one left mom and dad when they finally found out the truth. In fact everyone stuck by her, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and the rest of the Glee club. Apparently they were there for her the day I was born. Which was the day mom almost lost me.

This is the part when the family started breaking apart. Something happened that day and my mom never got over it. Sure for the next five years I had a pretty good family, but mom was going to the community college as was dad, the rest of my family going all over the country to different universities. But they always came back during the summer to visit me. I remember my fourth summer, the last time I saw them all together. We were all happy in my parents house. Dad proposed to mom then, doing my calculations right they were twenty then. I didn't realise that dad was asking mom to marry him and have the perfect family. I thought dad had said something mean to mom because she burst into tears, started saying no a lot, ran for me and we left the house in her car. Upon returning home, everyone was gone. So was dad and I never saw him again.

Now there are just too many questions I have about my family that mom won't answer. I need to find my dad, find out why he didn't stay and fight for mom. Also maybe he has an idea why she didn't want to marry him. Also why the rest of my family left me.

My name is Amber Fabray and I'm going to get these answers.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun! So anyways that's the background story that shall be explored more as the story progresses. Yes, it is something like the movie which is why it has the same name, otherwise it was going to be called 'Amber' which I didn't want to do... And don't ask about the name, 'cause I don't know why I called her that anyways. I like the name, ok? Let me know your thoughts!_


	2. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

_Wow... so positive feedback and I've been working hard to finish this so I can possibly update everyday. And I'm trying my best to make this as believable as it can be, but it's hard trying to figure out what every single person would do after school so some people I have not gone into great depths describing what they do... mostly Tina, Artie and Finn's, whose is still debatable. Ideas as to what Finn would do (besides singing and/or football/basketball player) would be helpful, or I'll stick to what I have. Same goes for Artie and Tina. So, like I said the whole story isn't told from Amber's POV and each chapter's title is some sort of love quote (or a part of it) I found and fits what happens in that chapter. And since I can't claim ownership of them, I do have to put the person who said it... So read and enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 – **

**If You Love Someone, Let Them Go**

_By Anonymous_

Quinn knew from the day that Amber 'Drizzle' Fabray-Puckerman was born that she was going to be trouble. The night spent at the hospital was the worst night of her life, so much uncertainty but Puck was there to be her pillar of strength. Finn and Rachel were there too and helped alot with the nightmare, but it was also the support from the rest of the Glee club that really helped her get through the rest of the week.

Now fifteen years later, Quinn came to realise just how much trouble her daughter was. She sat in the principles office, Amber next to her, as the principle explained to Quinn what her daughter had done wrong this time. Amber seemed to find the whole thing boring and sat in the chair, arms crossed and frowning at her principle, who was still Mr. Figgans.

"She was going through the student's permanent records and we caught her trying to steal someone's." Mr. Figgans concluded after he explained where she was caught and what the principle was doing for him to come across Amber being in a restricted area. Quinn looked over at her daughter, who used her long dark brown hair to hide her face from her mom.

"I'm sorry principle Figgans, but I'll talk to my daughter and make sure this doesn't happen again." Quinn said as shegot up, but then Figgans stopped her.

"Don't you want to know whose file she was looking for? It was a past student." Mr. Figgans looked at Amber who was looking at the ceiling. "A Noah Puckerman."

Quinn paused and gripped her bag tightly, sending her daughter a look. "Oh. Well I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll talk Amber and we'll go."

Knowing that her freedom was up, Amber got out of the chair, followed her mother out of the office and then the building as school was over. The two women walked in silence to the car but Amber knew that once they were in the safety of the car, Quinn would let her have it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Quinn yelled once Amber closed her door. "Why do you want to disturb our life like that?"

"I'm sorry mom." Amber mumbled.

"Why do you have go and look for him? We're better off without him." Quinn continued. Amber then shut her out, looking out her window as they drove home. Truth was they weren't better off without him, they lived in a cramped apartment and Quinn worked two jobs to help sustain them. Amber knew her mom liked to think that she could do this by herself, but truth is she can't.

And a girl needs her dad.

_xXxXx_

Once home, Amber was sent to her room where she then locked herself up in, throwing her bag onto her bed and then sitting at her computer desk. She wasn't like her mom in high school, she was not a cheerleader, the quarterback was not her boyfriend. In fact the football guys didn't think she existed, she was used by them as someone to cheat off tests of and to do their homework for. Amber had a feeling it was the Cheerios, still coached by Sue Sylvester, who seemed to tell them who to go to for homework for. She despised them for that.

However, like her parents, she was part of Glee club, which added more to her geekness. Sure back when her parents were in high school they won nationals, for a couple of years actually, but that didn't mean they stopped getting slushied and all that. Amber shivered at the memory of the slushie attack that happened beginning of the week on the glee kids. Though that was the only downside about glee, Amber felt it bring herself closer to her family who had left her since they all met at McKinley.

Amber opened her laptop and looked at her desktop background. It was a picture of her and her mom at her fifteenth birthday, which they went out for at some lame restaurant. Sighing, Amber opened up the web browser as she took her notebook out of her bag with a series of names on it. She knew all their first names, just none of their last names. That's why she was looking at the permanent files, only Figgans caught her when she got to her dad's. Looking at the long list, Amber started typing in their names on the search engine.

Rachel Berry was first and Amber wasn't surprised at what she saw. Her godmother was a performer on Broadway, doing almost every show that came out. She was moving onto doing films now too. Amber smiled at the pictures she saw of Rachel and her grin grew bigger when she came across a picture of Rachel with Finn, the two dressed up and standing on the red carpet together.

She remembered the two of them, they would babysit Amber when Quinn or Puck needed a quiet night. Finn called her Drizzle and she never understood why, but it soon became her nickname among them. Of course Amber also remembered Rachel trying to teach her to sing and dance like her, when she was only three. Though that was weird, Amber couldn't help but love them more.

Reading over an article about Rachel and Finn, something caught her eye. Pregnant. Rachel was having her second child already. Amber froze, looking at it. Second child? She already had a kid and she didn't know about it? Looking at the photo of Rachel, you couldn't see that she was pregnant so Amber was guessing it was early in the pregnancy. Amber then read the rest of the article, though it was about their apartment in New York. Great, that's a big city and trying to find them there would be hard.

Amber looked down at her notebook and wrote New York next to Rachel and Finn's names. Moving onto the next person, Amber typed in Mercedes Jones. She had become a famous R&B singer, not married. She was currently living in California, so Amber wrote that beside her name. Next was Artie Abrams, which came up with one article of him marrying Tina. This was only an article because Rachel and Finn attended it, along with...

Amber sat staring at her computer screen, her heart racing. She was scrolling through the pictures taken at the wedding when she came across a picture of them all. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and her dad. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at him, looking almost like the picture she had of him she stole from her mother. There was a link to an article about Noah Puckerman and Amber clicked it, now crying as she read about her father.

He's a successful football player now, gone pro. He also lived in New York, still in contact with Finn and Rachel if some of these photos of Puck and Finn out on the town were anything to go by. Amber wiped away the tears as she looked at the pictures and then continued to read the article. She sighed with relief when it said that Puck was not married.

"Amber, are you ok?" She heard her mom say as she knocked on the door. Quickly Amber exited the web browser and closed her notebook as Quinn entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." She said, turning in her chair and smiling. Quinn looked concerned at her daughter.

"It's just... I don't want you to get hurt honey. Digging up the past and trying to find your dad, you're going to learn some things you don't like." Quinn said and walked over to her daughter. "So no more trying to find your dad." Quinn kissed Amber on the top of her head and then left the room.

"Ok mom." She said softly to herself and then looked at her notebook. "I'll just look for my godparents."

_xXxXx_

Puck's life sucked, seriously. Oh sure he was playing football for a living and he had girls falling for him, but they weren't the girl he wanted. And that girl had made it pretty clear that she wanted nothing to do with him since that night ten years ago. He'd proposed and she said no, though the thing is he knew why she said no to him. Of course sticking around for her wasn't going to happen, so Puck took off. He ended up getting a football scholarship and soon he was playing big time. Quinn out of his life once and for all.

Or so he thought. The first time he was with a girl, she just happened to be a blonde and all he saw was Quinn standing in front of him and he ended up ditching her. So he wasn't exactly the catch of the century anymore since he kept running away from the girls. And there was still Amber, his daughter, who he missed and he wanted to see.

Sure, there had been opportunities when he went back to Ohio when he could have seen her, but the day Quinn refused to marry him Puck knew there was no going back and going to visit them would only hurt even more. Though he couldn't blame Quinn for it, he knew why she'd said no. Since the day Amber was born Quinn had found it hard to let anyone but her daughter into her life, she'd started pushing her friends and family away until she was all by herself and no matter how much Puck tried to fight to make his way back into her life, she just kept pushing him out of her life.

So he was surprised when the phone rang that day and it was not someone who he was expecting it to be. Puck had just come into his apartment, it was small and a mess but Puck only used it as a place to sleep in and to store his things, otherwise he was out or hanging at Finn's apartment. And he'd usually go out, as it was a Friday night.

Making his way out, the phone stopped him in his tracks. Sighing, Puck walked over to the landline that was only ever used... well, rarely. Everyone had his cell phone number and phoned him on that, but he should have expected the worst.

"Hello, Puckerman." Puck said when he picked up the phone. On the other side it was quiet for a second before someone started crying. This surprised Puck as he never got crying females calling him. "Whoa, who is this?"

"P-Puck." The girl managed to get out through the sobs. Puck went cold when he heard that voice and his grip on the phone tightened. "She's gone! Amber's run away!"

It had been ten years since Puck had seen his little girl and Quinn, so any normal human being would have probably said that it wasn't their problem anymore. Quinn had pretty much kicked him out of her life, but the fact was still there: he'd come running if she or Amber needed him.

"I'm coming."


	3. Love Is A Temporary Madness

_Sorry I didn't update... for however long it has been. I've lost track of time because I'm counting down until Christmas break, which is why I didn't update. And because I'm lazy. And because I didn't get any reviews and went into a depression, but then became happy when I did get reviews! Though I'm not one of those authors who demands reviews and won't update without getting 5 or something, believe me I will update. I just go into a depression for a while and then I come back. Right, so this story? Uhm... I haven't actually finished it which I was planning on doing before Christmas break, but have no time to. Why do teachers load us with work before we go away? XD So read and enjoy! Hope it brightens your day since Glee isn't on tonight. :(_

**Chapter 2 – **

**Love Is A Temporary Madness **

_By St. Augustine_

Amber wasn't sure how she was going to find Rachel and Finn, but she did have a plan. It was Friday, school was over and Amber came straight home. Quinn wouldn't be home till late, which gave the girl opportunity to pack her bag, stuffing random clothes into there along with a picture of her family. She grabbed her laptop and put that in her bag too, closing it up. She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was now four o'clock.

Grabbing her bag, she left her room and her apartment. The plan was get a bus that would take her to the airport, where she would catch a plane to New York City. Once there she was basically on her own, but she had somewhat of a plan. Rachel is a Broadway star and therefore she would have to sneak into a rehearsal to try and see her.

Amber knew she was breaking a lot of rules here, she even stole her mother's credit card to pay for the airline ticket and she felt bad about doing that, but she had to find her father and bring the family back together and find out what exactly tore them apart in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, Amber left the safety of her home and started making her way into the city, where she would be able to find a bus.

_xXxXx_

Quinn was tired from work and all she wanted to do when she got home was go to bed and sleep for a day, maybe even a week. But first she had to make dinner for Amber before she did that. Quinn sighed as she thought of her daughter, she had become more persistent about her family that left her, but she didn't know the whole truth and maybe that was for the best.

"_There are some complications."_

"_What do you mean?" A very worried Puck asked the doctor. _

"_Your baby, the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck." The doctor said and Quinn gasped. "But nothing to panic about, it's not strangling her but we may have to do a Cesarian to get the baby out safely."_

_Puck looked at Quinn who had started crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and then kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be fine." He said softly._

_She knew he meant it and so nodded at the doctor. She was not going to lose her little girl._

Quinn was standing outside her apartment when she had that little flashback. That was of course the least of her problems that day, but not wanting to remember the bad things Quinn put her mind onto her teenage daughter now. Entering the apartment, Quinn called out for her.

No answer.

"Amber?" Quinn asked, walking to her room. "Don't tell me you're mad or anything – Amber?" Opening the door she saw that the room was empty. Though there was a note taped to the mirror. Walking slowly to the mirror, Quinn took the note down that was addressed to her and opened it, eyes going wider as she read it.

_Mom,_

_You won't tell me what happened, so I have to find answers for myself. I have to know why my family left us and why you turned dad down when he proposed to him. You won't give me the answers so I have to go get them myself. Please don't be mad, I still love you but I still need to know._

_Love,_

_Amber_

Quinn sat on her daughter's bed and shook her head. "No, please tell me this is a joke." She said, but knew that it wasn't. Amber was indeed too much like her father, she had set herself a task and she was going to carry it through. Which meant...

Quinn jumped up and ran for the phone and quickly dialed in the number she knew only too well. She'd never called it, but she had gotten a message from Puck not so long ago when he moved to New York telling her what his number was. It was the only time in the past ten years when either of them had tried to contact the other and Quinn had thought of calling that number many a times, but never did.

Now she had to and when she heard his voice on the other end, she just couldn't hold it in. She told Puck Amber had run away and was surprised when he said he was coming and then hung up. Quinn put the phone down and looked at it, she had meant to tell Puck that Amber was coming to see him and that he should send her back home, but knew that wasn't were she was going to go. Getting Puck wasn't going to tell her anything that Quinn hadn't told her, so there was only one other person Quinn could think of where Amber may go.

Picking up the phone again, Quinn phoned Finn.

_xXxXx_

Finn loved the weekends, especially when it was Friday evening. He got to spend time with his little boy Jonathan, or Johnny as Finn so fondly calls him, who's only six years old. The boy had already started kindergarten and was really like his father, he had the same hair and eyes, he looked like a mini Finn sometimes. That was probably why Rachel loved him just as much and always found it hard to say no to the two of them when they teamed up against her, which seemed to happen often for her.

This Friday night Rachel was out for more rehearsals, as her next show was on soon. She was only two months pregnant with their second child and it didn't show as much, but pretty soon she would have to put her career on hold and Finn couldn't wait for that, because then they would be able to spend more time together.

Finn worked though, he wasn't on Broadway like Rachel because he didn't enjoy the acting that came with it, but he still loved singing and continued with that a bit, but he'd become a writer. This seemed to surprise a few people, but he had become somewhat of a success and his work meant he could stay at home with his son most of the day.

"Hey Johnny, you want to watch some football?" Finn asked as his son came running out of his room, dressed in his pajamas and jumped on his father's lap.

"Yep." The little boy said, grinning up at his father. Finn smiled back as he switched the TV on and the two started watching it. After a few minutes the phone rang and Finn moved his son off his lap and onto the couch.

"That's probably your mother." Finn told him as he walked out of the room and then picked up the phone. "Hello, Hudson household."

"Finn." The person on the other end said, sighing with relief. "It's Quinn."

"Oh... hi." Finn said, surprised to be hearing from her. She didn't even reply to the invitation to his and Rachel's wedding so he was assuming she had written them out of her life. Maybe she was finally making amends? "Uh... how are you? And Drizzle?"

"Amber." Quinn said but he could hear a slight laughter in her voice. Only Finn called Amber Drizzle as that was the name he wanted to call her when he thought she was his daughter. "Uhm, actually this is about her. She's... she's run away."

Finn paused for a moment. "What?" He asked, once he figured he had in fact heard Quinn right. "What do you mean? Why would she do that?"

"I don't... ok wait, I do know but I know where she's gone. Finn, she's gone to find you and Rachel because she can't find Puck. I saw her reading an article about you two the other day. I phoned Puck and... well, he's coming down here."

"Quinn, why is she coming to find me?"

"She wants answers and I'm too afraid to tell her. Please, just find her and send her home and don't answer any of her questions."

Finn paused and then looked at Johnny who was watching him. "Ok, I'll go down to the airport tomorrow and see if she's there. But Quinn, it's a big city and I don't know if I'll be able to find her."

"Just make it easier for her to get to Rachel." Quinn said and then hung up. Finn looked at the phone before putting it back on the receiver. He knew Quinn was worried about her daughter and was probably waiting for her to call home or something. So Finn walked back to his son and tried to get into the game, but his thoughts kept drifting off back to Amber, alone and frightened out in the streets of New York.

_xXxXx_

Amber arrived in New York late Saturday morning. She hadn't managed to get an early enough plane to leave Ohio, only one the next morning and so she slept in the airport, but it wasn't exactly the most comfortable night she'd ever had. But now standing in the airport in New York City, Amber suddenly realised she had no where to go. She didn't know where Rachel and Finn lived nor did she have any money to use for cab fare to get her anywhere.

Defeated, Amber started wondering around aimlessly around the airport looking for something that could help her. Though she was surprised when she saw someone she recognized. The man had walked past her, though a few feet away and she knew that it was Puck. He still had that silly Mohawk hairstyle in the picture of him. However Amber did not do what she wanted, which was run up to him, throw her arms around him and beg him to come home with her.

She didn't do this because just as fast as she'd seen him, he was gone again. Instead she stood there, looking at the spot where she'd seen him pass. He was just in reach, but he'd slipped through her fingers. Tears welled up in her eyes and Amber quickly wiped them away, turning around to leave when she walked into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbled and side stepped them, but they blocked her path. Frowning, Amber looked up at the person, confused as to what was going on. The man was like a giant to the teenager, but the smiling face was welcoming. Realization washed over her and Amber threw her arms around the man, hugging him. This time she let the tears fall.

"Welcome to New York, Drizzle." Finn said as he ruffled her hair.

* * *

_I like baby Johnny... a little mini Finn/Cory would be SWEET! ... sorry, I've gone off to dreamland now just imagining this kid. _


	4. I Love Her

_School.... is.... over! :D At least for the rest of the year! Ha ha, so I've decided to update now. I didn't earlier because I was lazy and yesterday (which was Saturday just incase it's not the 20th where you are) I played Guitar Hero the whole day. I hadn't played it before, ok? So this chapter is pretty much mainly Quinn/Puck (YAY!) and a bit on Amber and Finn at the end. And now after updating this I'm going to finish this fic so then I can update daily then. But enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3 –**

**I Love Her and That's The Beginning of Everything**

_By F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Puck wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his main focus was on getting back to Ohio and to Quinn. She needed him now more than ever and he was not going to leave her without knowing where Amber was. Being away from his daughter for ten years was not the best thing in the world, as he didn't know about her mission to find him and if he did perhaps he would have stayed, but Puck really wasn't one to think things through anyway.

With Puck's connections, he had no trouble getting onto a flight to Ohio and didn't have to spend a lot of time in the airport waiting, it was literally in and then onto the plane for him. The plane was pure torture though, almost as painful as the plane to New York, leaving Quinn and his old life behind. This was worse because his daughter was missing and rather than worry about her by himself in his little apartment, he was going to Quinn.

Quinn. There was not a day that had gone by that he didn't think about that girl and wonder what things would be like if things had been different. He would have seen his baby girl grow up, him and Quinn would have been married. There would be no hurt, no regret between the two. But there was ten years to make up between them and Puck wasn't sure how things were going to go down. Did he still love her and did she still love him? Yes, as much as it hurts his pride to admit this, Puck had fallen in love with Quinn and she was the only girl he ever truly loved.

Other questions went through his head, like how Quinn looked like. Was she letting stress get to her, or would she be just as hot as she was fifteen years ago? Puck is still Puck and he couldn't help but think these things, but they seemed to calm him down as they took his mind off the thoughts of his missing daughter. Though what seemed like ages but was only about a couple of hours, the plane landed and soon Puck was off and on his way to Quinn.

He knew where she lived, they had bought the apartment together and he had driven past it multiple of times when he came to visit his family. But now he parked his car in front of the apartment building, got out and buzzed Quinn's apartment.

Quinn was in a state. She had gotten little sleep and had woken up early to see that her daughter was still missing. Now she'd started cleaning the house and just doing something, waiting for the phone to ring. She had phoned in sick for work and she honestly felt it. So when she heard the bell go, Quinn rushed to it.

"Amber?" She blurted out.

"Uh, no." She heard the voice come through the receiver. Quinn was frozen, looking at it. That was Puck's voice... he was serious...

"Puck, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"I told you I was coming for you. Quinn, just let me in." There was a pause before the sound of the gate being buzzed open and Puck came in. When he made it up the apartment, he saw Quinn standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she looked at him. He was shocked.

She hadn't changed much in the ten years, she still looked like the same Quinn. Unfortunately right now it looked like the Quinn who had kicked him out by refusing the proposal which had forced him out of Ohio. But he couldn't stop the lurch of his heart when he finally saw her again, but he would not admit that to anyone.

Puck had the similar effect on Quinn. One look at him and all she wanted to do was run to him, throw her arms around him and cry into his shoulder. He'd been her support through all the baby drama, before and after Amber was born and he was there for her now during this huge drama. However a lot could have happened in the last ten years and he may not love her like he did before.

If ever, and that was the big question Quinn had always wanted to ask.

"Hey." Puck said as he walked towards her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Quinn said and started to move out of the way, but Puck grabbed her arm. Quinn paused and looked at him.

"It's good to see you again." He said.

"You too." She moved her arm out of his hold and continued into her apartment and sat down in the living room, running her hands through her hair as Puck followed her and dumped his bag by the door. The place was still a mess, even though Quinn had started cleaning it. Of course neither cared because they both had lived here for about a year together anyway.

"Heard anything?" He asked. Quinn shook her head. "What would cause her to run?"

Quinn looked sadly up at him. "You." She said. Puck looked surprised at this statement, so Quinn got up and went into a room. Later Puck realised it was Amber's room, as Quinn then returned with the letter and some pictures of Amber, passing them over to him before sitting back down. "She keeps asking about you and why you left. I... I couldn't tell her why because then I would have to explain what happened the day she was born and I can't do that. It will hurt her."

Puck read the letter and then looked at the pictures of his daughter. He was surprised to see the same brown eyes looking back at him, the curly brown hair framing her face. He smiled slightly, that was definitely his girl. He looked at the second picture, Amber hugging Quinn outside of McKinley High.

"That was taken when her Glee club won sectionals." Quinn said and Puck looked up at her.

"I've missed so much..." He murmured.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to chase you away that day, but when we got back... you were gone." Quinn quickly wiped away the tears that had started to form.

"I thought you wanted me out of your life." Puck said. Quinn shook her head, but held back a retort.

"Let's focus on finding Amber instead of going back down memory lane." She said. "I phoned Finn and told him. He went down to the airport this morning to see if she was there, but I haven't heard anything so it's probably a no go."

"Why would she be in New York?"

"God Puck, are you that thick? She wants her father, she went there for you but you came here to me instead. Of course how she would have found you, I don't know..."

"Well maybe if someone had loved me like I loved her, this wouldn't have happened!" Puck found himself saying. Quinn sat there in shocked silence before she got up off the couch and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. Puck sighed in frustration and lay back on the couch. This was not going to be an easy visit, but hopefully they would work through their differences while he was here.

_xXxXx_

"Thanks." Amber murmured as Finn gave her a cup of hot chocolate. She then looked around the apartment. "Nice."

"Thanks." Finn said as he sat across from her. "Of course Rachel got Kurt in charge of decorating, since I pretty much suck at that. And she didn't have enough time."

"Kurt?" Amber asked. She had tried to look for Kurt Hummel, but there wasn't an article about him on the internet.

"Yeah, do you remember Kurt?" Finn asked. "Actually, do you remember any of us? You were like four the last time we all saw you..."

"Yeah, I remember Kurt. He always managed to cheer me up when I was sad. He would also sing to me." Amber told him, then looking down at her mug. "I remember everyone actually... and it really hurt me when you all left."

"Oh, well," Finn shifted in the seat, now uncomfortable with the new direction of the conversation, "Your mom didn't give us much choice. When she left with you she basically shouted at us too, I don't think you heard that part because you were in your room. And there have been complications with Quinn since you were born."

"That's something people keep saying, mom's mentioned it sometimes to me too. She says it's better off that I don't know what happened the day I was born. What was so bad that you can't tell me?"

Finn was silent for a while, looking at Amber trying to decide if he should tell her or not. When he'd made up his mind, he was interrupted by the front door opening and the shouting of his son filled the apartment.

"DADDY!" The boy shouted and ran for his father, almost throwing himself onto his lap but stopped when he saw Amber. Thankfully he'd stopped, or else he would have messed the cup of hot chocolate Finn had. "Daddy, who is she?"

"That's Amber Fabray." Another voice said and soon Rachel was walking towards them, smiling at Amber as she then picked up her son. "She's your cousin."

"Hey cousin!" The boy said. "I'm Johnny."

"Hey Johnny." Amber said and smiled up at him. That old feeling was coming back to her, the feeling of love from family.


	5. All Love is Sweet, Given or Returned

_I had this all fixed up and ready to be posted yesterday, but just as I clicked save... internet switched off. So I had to edit it again now (for some reason I only do that when I'm about to post it. xD) I almost didn't do this today as I was so tired when I -eventually- got home. Coming from a place where there is no public transport and then taking the subway home is not fun. Especially if everything is in a language you don't quite understand... So yeah. But since tomorrow is my birthday I can't sleep and this bored and decided to do this. As a present to you guys! :D So, uhm, enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 4 –**

**All Love is Sweet, Given or Returned**

_By Percy Bysshe Shelley_

"Hi Amber." Rachel said as she then picked up her son off Amber's lap and passed him onto Finn who took Johnny to his room. Amber had been playing with Johnny for an hour and the adults had left them to it, but now they had to talk.

Rachel had changed since high school. Those years she wanted to be recognized as somebody, that when she graduates everyone will remember her and soon after high school she would be the big star. The dream came true, but she wasn't the only one who was remembered when she graduated; the whole Glee club was remembered for their achievements their first successful year, and the years after that. When Finn and her got together, Rachel became more down to Earth and kinder to people. She and Quinn had become friends, though only after the day Amber was born. But the day the girl was born was the day everyone changed, because they'd all fallen in love with her.

"Hi." Amber said. "Finn told me my mother had phoned him and told him about me coming here. I didn't know she still kept in contact with you."

"She doesn't, actually." Rachel said, taking a seat next to the girl. "But it's good to see you again. And you look so grown up and... so much like your father."

Amber turned her head away from Rachel so her hair fell over her face and to hide the blush. "Thanks."

"Sorry, but I can't reach your dad on my cell but I'll try again tomorrow." Rachel said and Amber decided to keep quiet about seeing him at the airport, it may not have been him anyways. "And you've had a long day, so how about you go to bed and then tomorrow we'll take you back to the airport."

Amber jumped off the couch, knowing what Rachel was doing. "No, I'm not going back until I get answers. I didn't come looking for my dad, I came looking for answers to questions that my mom won't give me."

Rachel looked a bit startled at Amber's little outburst, but then frowned. "What questions?"

"Why did you leave me and my mom?" Amber asked and then looked at Finn as he joined them. "What was so bad that you actually listened to my mom that day she kicked you out of the house? I know it has something to do with the day I was born and I want to know what it was!"

"Drizzle, there is a reason why your mom hasn't told you what happened." Finn said as he walked over to her. "She'd done something that she isn't proud of and she ended up kicking out everyone in her life who knew about it because she thought we were all judging her on it."

"But it wasn't her fault though." Rachel added as she got off the couch and then looked at Finn. "Maybe you should know what happened, you're old enough to understand now."

"Rachel." Finn said and then took his wife by the arm and walked into the kitchen, out of earshot of Amber. "It's not our place to tell her."

"Finn, this is the same with Quinn and not wanting to tell you that the baby's father was Puck." Rachel said. "She deserves to know and Quinn is just too scared to tell her herself in case Amber runs away, but she's already done that looking for the truth. Look at her." Rachel pushed Finn in the doorway so he could look at the girl who was sitting on the couch, looking at something on the floor. "That was going to be your daughter."

That was all that Finn had to hear before he agreed to what Rachel was saying and they rejoined the girl in their living room. She looked up when she heard them coming and looked hopeful. Rachel smiled as she took the seat besides her again.

"We'll tell you." Finn said. "But don't judge Quinn on this."

"I love my mother. She's the only one who stayed with me my whole life." Amber said.

Finn looked at Rachel, who nodded and then Finn took a seat. "Ok, so the day you were born..."

----------

Being rushed to the hospital by Finn was the worst thing that could happen. Even though it had been months since he found out he wasn't the father, it was still a bit weird for Quinn as he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her and Puck. But when her water broke at school Finn was the only one with a car and drove her there, being forced by Quinn to phone Puck.

Of course the conversation was short, all Finn said was Quinn was having the baby and Puck had hung up, presuming that he was making his way to the hospital. Getting Quinn into the hospital was also torture for Finn because every five seconds she asked him the same question.

"He's coming, right? Puck said he was coming?"

"Yes Quinn, just relax." Finn said when they were in the room the hospital had given to her. The doctors had already told her that pregnancies can go on for ages, sometimes the mother is lucky and it can be over in about four hours, but sometimes it can go on for seven or more on average. This didn't seem to calm Quinn down.

"What if I have the baby and he's not here? I mean what could he be doing for seven hours?" Quinn asked.

"I think you need to relax and stop freaking out about Puck, he's coming." Finn said, trying to calm Quinn. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she started crying. Finn was startled by this. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just scared and didn't think Puck would step up and be a good father." Quinn sobbed. "And now he's not even here!"

"He's going to be here Quinn, he wouldn't miss this for the world." Finn told her, taking her hand. Quinn forced a smile but then looked away when she heard someone at the door. There stood Puck, a bit out of breath, looking at the two of them.

"Puck!" Quinn shouted with joy and relief. He took his gaze off of Finn, who had let go of Quinn's hand, and onto the girl in the bed. He quickly walked over to her.

"I got here as fast as I could."

"I'll be outside." Finn said, leaving the two to have some privacy.

"Finn." He stopped when he heard Puck call out his name and turned to face him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Finn said and left the room, taking a seat on those uncomfortable hospital chairs. He knew it would be long until everyone else heard that Quinn was having the baby and they would be rushing over here for support. So Finn leaned back in the chair and waited for them to arrive.

_xXxXx_

Rachel arrived an hour later, after receiving a text from Mercedes who had witnessed the whole thing and was trying to round up everyone else to go to the hospital to support Quinn and Puck. She wasn't exactly sure why she had come, Quinn and her weren't exactly enemies anymore but they weren't friends. She wasn't sure her friendship with Puck was existent to start with and upon seeing Finn outside of Quinn's room she really regretted coming by herself. Though Finn and her were friends and everything, it was weird for Rachel to be here with him since she was the one who had told him the truth about the babies daddy.

"Hey." She said, walking over to him. Finn looked at Rachel and then smiled. "How's she doing?"

"I actually don't know. The doctor's just gone in to see her." Finn said as Rachel took the seat next to him. "How did you find out?"

"Mercedes."

"Right, she was there." Finn said and then looked at the doctor as he left Quinn's room. Finn got up and approached him.

"How's she doing?"

"It's not time yet." The doctor said and walked off. Finn watched him and then looked back at Rachel who was watching him.

"You're worried about her."

"I'm worried about the baby." Finn said, taking his seat again. "I mean for a couple of months that was my daughter."

"I know." Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine that you're worried about her, the baby and Quinn."

Finn smiled at Rachel and then tried to get comfortable in the chair when the nurse came running out of Quinn's room and after the doctor. Finn watched as they two rushed back into the room and closed the door behind them. He looked over at Rachel.

"Maybe she's ready?" Rachel said.

"No, it's only been an hour. At most Quinn would only have the baby tonight." Finn said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the door. It was locked so all he could do was wait until the doctor came out. Rachel joined him, but only to try and stop Finn from pacing back and forth in front of the door. After about ten minutes the doctor finally came out, ignoring Finn and Rachel. The two, however, went inside the room to see Puck soothing a sobbing Quinn, who was shaking her head.

"My baby's going to die!" She sobbed.

"What?" Finn asked, rushing to Quinn's other side, Rachel behind him. "What is she talking about?"

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck, they picked it up on the sonogram." Puck filled in. "So Quinn's not going to go through the troubles of labor, they going to cut her open and take the baby out."

"You mean they're going to do a Cesarian." Rachel filled in.

"Yeah, that." Puck said and then turned back to Quinn and try and calm her down, but she was looking at Finn and Rachel now.

"Finn, I want you to be part of my babies life." Quinn said. Everyone in the room had gone quiet now. "I want you and Rachel to be the godparents."

"Me?" Rachel said. "But I can't... and besides, Finn and I aren't..."

"I don't care, but I want you to be part of her life." Quinn said, looking at them. "Please?"

Finn looked at Quinn, then Puck and then at the confused Rachel. He smiled at the look on her face. "Yeah, I think we can manage that. We'll be the best godparents a kid could ever have."

Rachel had no choice but to agree.

* * *

_Actually I became lazy with the editing. xP So if there are any mistakes, let me know please!_


	6. We Are All Born For Love

_Oh gosh... MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Ha ha, I know it's like late and all, but I was so busy yesterday and didn't get around to updating this yesterday. And I really wanted to do that for you guys as a present, so it's a late one. :) And to show you how dedicated I am to this, I did research for this chapter! Because science and medicine isn't exactly my greatest strength anyways. Hope you guys are enjoying your Christmas break and had a great Christmas! Tell me what you got, I got mostly CDs, the 2nd Glee CD, 2 All Time Low CDs and The Maine's CD along with a couple of other stuff. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 5 –**

**We Are All Born For Love**

_By Benjamin Disraeli_

Puck had tried to get Quinn to come out of her room, but she didn't answer any of his requests to open the door so he went back to the living room and sat on the couch and looked around the room. He and Quinn had bought this apartment about eleven years ago, for four years they had been working to try and save enough money to get everything they needed for the baby once Amber was born. Puck gave up his pool cleaning services and got an actual job, as did Quinn and they ended up going between school, the baby and work. It was stressful and they had their fair share of fights, as they were staying with Puck and his family now.

But the rest of the Glee club surprised them. Finn had kept his job he had before and gave all the money for the baby, Rachel even got a job for a day before she was fired, but the money she had earned from that she gave to them. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie pitched in, along with Matt, Mike, Brittney and Santana. The help and support from her friends had really helped Quinn get through the final years of school and how she still managed to graduate with high honors.

But then her whole world came crushing down as no university wanted a mother with a baby, so Quinn ended up going to a community college. Puck, being the supportive boyfriend, stayed in Ohio too. They kept their jobs they had and had saved the money given to them from their friends in a savings account that they used to buy the apartment and move out of the Puckerman household.

Of course it was during the housewarming party when things blew up in his face.

Sighing, Puck looked at the photos hanging up on the walls. They were only ones of Amber and Quinn together or just Amber. Puck looked at his little girl and smiled, though it was sad to see these pictures of her growing up and he wasn't there to see it happen.

"She missed you." He heard Quinn say. Puck turned around to look at her, standing in her doorway. "I didn't want her to look for you because I didn't know how I would be able to handle it."

"Handle what? That Amber wanted her father just as much as she wanted her mother?" Puck asked her. Quinn shook her head as she walked to him.

"No, how I could see you again after what I did to you. What happened that day hurt you just as much as it hurt me." Quinn said, now standing directly in front of Puck. "I wanted to protect her from it, but I was really trying to protect myself."

"Quinn, it was not your fault. You keep blaming yourself and you pushed as all away." Puck then placed his hands on her shoulders. Quinn couldn't stop the tears from falling and so he pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't want to lose her again." Quinn said into Puck's chest.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." He said and kissed the top of her head, remembering back to that fateful day.

------

"Hello, is there a doctor around here?" Puck shouted, going out into the halls again. It had been about an hour since the doctor had told Quinn about the operation they were going to have to do and Puck was getting nervous. Finn and Rachel had left, but would be back with the others later.

"Calm down, they're coming." Quinn said and then had a look of pain on her face as another contraction came.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Puck asked, rushing to her side.

"You're cute when your worried." Quinn said, smiling up at him.

"Flattery will get you no where." Puck informed her, but he calmed down a bit. The doctor came into the room along with two nurses who went behind Quinn's bed, to push her out of the room and take her to the theater.

"We've run the necessary tests and you're fine for the operation." The doctor informed Quinn as she was taken out of the room.

"Can I come too?" Puck asked the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor said, but Quinn shook her head. "No?"

"Puck, being in there watching it happening would freak you out some more." She said to him. "Just wait outside, I'll be fine."

Puck nodded and followed them to the theater, where the nurses then told him to sit on the seats outside and wait until it was OK to call him in. It was pure torture for Puck sitting out there waiting to hear news as to how it was going. He didn't have a watch on and wasn't paying attention to the time anyways, but it felt like hours before the nurse came out to see him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"They're fine." The nurse said. "Your baby girl is fine too, but she's got to be in an incubator for a while, but she should be fine."

Puck sighed with relief and leaned against the wall. "Can I see her?"

"Later. We're taking Quinn back to her room now, so maybe you should go wait for her there?"

--------

Puck and Quinn ended up sitting on the couch, Puck still hugging her. They didn't say anything, but both knew that this felt right, Puck holding Quinn and just being there for her. This is what it should have been like for the past ten years, if Quinn could only forgive herself and let Puck back in.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said for the millionth time that night. "I never meant to chase you away."

Puck pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "I know." He said and then kissed her. Quinn didn't fight it or push him away, instead she embraced it and soon all those old feelings came rushing to the surface, the love she had for him all those years ago. But they seemed to hit her hard and after a minute she pulled away.

"We can't just pick up from where we left off." Quinn said.

"Why not?"

"Because...." Quinn paused and sighed. "She didn't take the news well when I told her that I wasn't giving her the baby."

"What?"

"Terri. She was so determined to have the baby and get Will back, even though he was planning the wedding with Emma." Quinn said. Will Schuester had married Emma Pillsbury not too long after he left his wife, which some people found weird but those closest to them knew why. Terri had still been chasing after Will and for some reason she still thought that if she got a baby that Will would come running back to her.

"Quinn, she was psycho. There was nothing you could have done to stop her." Puck said.

"But she took my baby and I couldn't help her!" Quinn wailed, the tears coming back. Trying to distract her, Puck kissed her again, pulling her in closer to him. Quinn kissed him back, her tears falling onto his own cheeks as he pulled her on top of him.

"Amber hasn't left you." Puck said softly as he kissed her cheeks. "She'll come back." Quinn nodded and then kissed him again. Then the two got a little carried away as the wall Quinn had built around her came crumbling down. Puck broke away from the kiss, got off the couch and picked Quinn up, kissing her again. He carried her to her bedroom, his hands going up her shirt and taking it off. He kicked the door closed behind him and placed her on the bed as Quinn then took off his shirt, running her hands up his chest.

Breaking away from the kiss, she looked up at Puck and smiled slightly. This was how things were supposed to be. Puck then came down on top of her as Quinn lay against the bed and he started kissing her. For one brief moment, she was in heaven.

_xXxXx_

"Yeah, and?" Amber said, looking at her godparents. "I knew about that and that cannot possibly be what tore you apart, I'm still alive today."

"There's more to it, but it's getting late." Finn said, looking over at Rachel who nodded in agreement. Amber shook her head, getting off the couch.

"No, I want to know now. What exactly happened to me or my mom? Was there some complication with the surgery? Can she not... have any more kids?" She asked, looking from Finn to Rachel. The two shared looks and Finn shrugged.

"I have to check on Johnny." Rachel said quickly and left. Amber turned to Finn who sighed in defeat.

"OK, I'll tell you. Sit down because you may not take this well." He told her and Amber obeyed, watching as Finn started pacing. "Well, your mother never planned on keeping you, she had apparently planned on giving you to Terri Shuester, but of course when Mr. Shue left her that plan failed so then your mom and dad were going to keep you."

Amber did look shocked at this news, but then pleased that her parents had decided to keep her in the end. However she didn't see where this was going.

"After you were born you were put in an incubator for a while, but you were in that room with the other babies. No one knew she'd come in..."

--------

Terri knew Quinn had had her baby, the kids were talking about it all over town. She had overheard the group of teenagers talking about it in the grocery store and drove straight over to the hospital. Of course being allowed access was hard, but she managed to pass herself off as Quinn's mother eventually, after thinking about what to do for thirty minutes. She was told she couldn't see Quinn, but she could see the baby.

But she was in. She couldn't exactly go into the room, but they pointed out the baby in the incubator. She expressed her concern, but the nurse reassured her the baby was healthy and could in fact come out of it soon. Terri smiled and said she was just going to wait outside Quinn's room until she could go in and see the girl.

The nurse then left Terri there, in front of the babies. No one was around and so on impulse, she snuck into the room and looked at the baby girl. Her eyes were closed; she was sleeping. Opening the incubator, Terri picked the baby girl up and she didn't wake, or make a sound. Quickly grabbing some blankets, she wrapped the baby up and left.

Though getting out of the hospital wouldn't be easy, so Terri went to go and find a hiding place until she could figure out how to get out of the hospital without getting caught. Baby Amber slept through the whole thing, not knowing the drama that was about to unfold for her mother and father.


	7. True Love is Eternal

_Whoops.... I meant to update earlier, before New Years... and then on New Years... but I didn't. Sorry about that. Hope everyone had an awesome New years! Mine sucked, I stayed up watching House, then watched some fireworks go off and then went to bed. But let's not talk about this... so this fic, it kind of ends the next chapter. I hate how I've ended it, 'cause I'm like 'it goes on for 3 days, it HAS to be longer' so I'm making it longer. Which may mean it will be a longer wait for another update after this then. So I hope you enjoy it and it will make up for the long wait that may come! PLEASE NOTE: An hour after an operation, a person is not totally lucid after being put under general anthesia. I know I was going in and out of it when I had an operation, but I was pretty much complaining and saying whatever was on my mind, which is what Quinn does later on in the chapter..._

**Chapter 6 –**

**True Love is Eternal**

_By Honore de Balzac_

Things had gone over fine, it had been an hour from the sugery and Quinn was almost back with the world, still recovering. The doctor said she would have to stay in the hospital for a few extra days, but would still be able to see her baby girl. Puck was with her again, after getting a phone call from Finn and Rachel saying everyone was coming to see the newborn baby, who still didn't have a name.

"I was thinking maybe we should name her after someone." Puck suggested.

"You really can't think of a name, can you?"

"Names aren't really my thing."

"Well, Finn suggested the name Drizzle..."

"No way, my baby girl is not going to be named after rain." Puck said, shaking his head. Quinn laughed at him and shook her head.

"I wasn't suggesting that as a name." Quinn said and then the nurse came in.

"Oh, the two of you are here. Would you like to see your baby now?" She asked. Quinn nodded and the nurse left to go fetch the baby. Puck walked over to Quinn and took hold of her hand, Quinn smiling up at him.

"Things have worked out for the best." He told her. "Now the only baby drama will be feeding her, cleaning her and all that other stuff babies do."

"Of course you're going to help me, right?" Quinn asked.

"I'll help with the feeding of the baby." Puck said. "Cleaning it or changing diapers is not something I do."

"It's a start."

Just then the nurse came back in, without the baby. She looked worried, but didn't say anything. "Uhm, there are some complications."

Quinn looked worried and Puck looked confused. "What sort of complications? You said she was fine."

"She is, it's just that..." The nurse looked from Quinn to Puck. "Someone has taken your baby."

_xXxXx_

Finn and Rachel were surprised when they arrived and there was a commotion going on in Quinn's hospital room. A scared nurse was standing in the corner while Quinn was shouting and screaming at the top of her voice, distressed about something.

"How could she be gone! Where's my baby! I want to see her!" She shouted and the two stood there in stunned silence. Puck saw them and quickly ushered them and the nurse out, leaving a sobbing Quinn in the room.

"What happened? What's she going on about?" Finn asked Puck.

Puck sent the nurse a look and she ran off before she was forced to explain again why the baby was missing. Instead Puck sighed and looked at his two friends. "Apparently someone has taken our baby. None of the nurses claim to have moved her out of the baby room and she's not in the incubator. They don't know who, they're checking the records to see if there is anyone who checked in to see Quinn after the baby was born."

"Do you think she should be under this much stress after her surgery?" Rachel asked and Puck looked back in the room. The nurse had been able to calm Quinn down and she was now passed out, the anthesia not completely out of her system yet.

"Yeah, this is bad." Puck said. "And I'm going to kill whoever took her."

"Calm down Puck, Quinn needs you now more than ever." Finn said when he saw Puck's hands ball up in a fist. Reluctantly Puck agreed and went back into the room with Quinn. Finn took Rachel by the arm and steered her to the nurses station.

"Hi, who came by to see Quinn Fabray today?" Finn asked the nurse behind the desk.

"And who are you?"

"We are the godparents of the missing baby." Rachel stepped in. "I want to see if there was anyone else besides us who came to see her and if so, who it was."

The nurse looked unsure as to if she should share this information with the girl in front of her, but she was also scared of her so the nurse checked the records. "Besides you two, who I am assuming are Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, there was Mrs. Fabray."

"Wait, Mrs. Fabray?" Finn asked. "That can't be possible, Quinn's parents kicked her out of the house and want nothing to do with her."

"I'm sorry, but that's all I got." The nurse said. Finn and Rachel walked away, Rachel looking up curiously at Finn who had a determined look on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Her mom came and took the baby."

"How would she be able to walk out of the hospital with a baby?" Rachel said, grabbing Finn's hands. "You can't go to their house and get the baby back without checking the hospital first."

Finn looked down at her, kind of surprised that she had read his mind. "Ok, but if we don't find her then I'm going to their house."

Without another word Finn walked off. Rachel looked worried and went back to the nurse. "Mrs. Fabray, did she check out?"

The nurse looked at the list and then shook her head. Rachel smiled and said thank you before running down the hallway after Finn.

_xXxXx_

Terri realised that this would be harder than she first thought. It had been an hour now since she had taken the baby and it was now awake and crying. Unfortunately Terri didn't have a bottle nor did she have any clue as to what to do, so she tried rocking the baby back to sleep but it only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Shush, stop crying." She said, getting up off the floor. Her hiding spot also wasn't the best, it was a supply closest and if she didn't try and get out of the hospital now she was going to get caught by some personal. So Terri wrapped the baby up in blankets and held her close to her, trying the smother out the crying. This only made it worse as she left the closet and started walking away.

Things were going good and for a while it seemed like she was going to make it out. But in her haste Terri made a wrong turn and came face to face with Rachel and Finn, who were on the lookout for the baby in the first place. Rachel was the first to spot Terri and put two and two together, since everyone knew about the baby exchange that was going to happen before Terri lost her husband.

"Finn, I think we've found her." Rachel said quietly to him and pointed to the frozen Terri. Finn didn't catch on as quickly as Rachel did, but when the baby started wailing again he realised what had happened and advanced towards her.

"You don't know what your doing." Terri managed to say as the two teenagers came closer to her. "She was supposed to be mine!"

"But Quinn wants to keep her." Finn said through gritted teeth. Rachel ran up to Finn, laying a hand on his arm to stop him from punching the woman in front of them who was obviously mentally unstable.

"Terri, just give us the baby." Rachel said. "She wants her mother."

"I am her mother!" Terri shouted. This little exchange seemed to gather people, doctors and nurses coming out of the rooms to see what the commotion was about.

"Terri, you don't know what you're doing. Give her to me, please? She's sick and needs to be taken proper care of." Rachel said, walking closer to her. Terri then broke down there, sobbing.

"It was supposed to be perfect. Will and I were still married and we would have a baby." Terri started saying and didn't realize that Rachel had taken the baby out of her hands. The people then surrounded them, someone managed to grab Terri and take her away to the security. Quinn's doctor rushed to Rachel and took the baby, who had stopped crying when Rachel took her away.

"We need to make sure she's alright." The doctor said and then handed the baby over to the nurse and then the two walked away to check the baby's vital signs. Rachel sighed in relief and didn't feel Finn's arms wrap around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"You were amazing." Finn told her.

"I know Quinn and I have our differences, but I'm really glad her baby is safe. And I am it's godmother after all." Rachel said, smiling up at him. The two of them walked back to Quinn's room. It had been an hour since she was told the news and passed out, but now she had come to and was awake, though just lying in the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Any news?" Puck asked when he saw the two come in.

"We found her." Finn said. Quinn looked at him. "Terri had taken her, she was trying to leave the hospital when we managed to stop her."

"Oh my god." Quinn breathed. "My baby was kidnapped!"

"But she's fine now Quinn. You'll be able to see her soon." Rachel said, walking to her. Quinn burst into tears and soon Puck was by her side, as was Rachel and Finn.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have wanted to give her up in the first place."

"No it isn't, Terri's mental." Rachel said for encouragement. Puck then wiped the tears away from her cheeks and Quinn looked over at him.

"She's going to love you even more." He said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Quinn said, turning to look at Rachel and Finn. "For bringing her back."

"No problem. Though do you have a name for her now, or do I still have to call her the baby?"

Quinn laughed. "No, her name is Amber."


	8. Love is the Eternal Dawn of Every Heart

_So... after re-reading this chapter, I was kind of like, 'Nah, don't need to add anything more...' but I've got a epilogue. So this would then be the last chapter? Yes. Anyways, GLEE WON! :D AAh, so happy about that, so decided to update instead of prolonging this any longer. Some Quinn/Puck goodness for ya. :) And I may write a sequel to this since I'm kind of like, 'how the hell did I manage to make that span into 3 days????' yeah... but read and enjoy. _

**Chapter 7 –**

**Love is the Enchanted Dawn of Every Heart**

_By Alphonse Marie de la Martine_

Amber had fallen asleep on the couch once Finn had finished telling her the story. Of course the girl was surprised that she had been kidnapped and that her mother still blamed herself for it, but then realised how tired she was and while Finn went to make her another cup of hot chocolate she had fallen asleep. So instead Finn got an extra blanket and put it over her before going to his room where Rachel was already in bed, sleeping.

"Can't believe how big she is." Finn said, knowing Rachel wasn't really asleep. He was right as she sat up to look at her husband.

"As much as I love her Finn, she has to go back to Quinn." She informed him.

"I know, and we'll go with her." Finn said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to organize a little family reunion."

_xXxXx_

Quinn woke up the next morning to the smell of burning toast. Sitting up in bed she looked around her room and then at her clock, which told her it was past ten in the morning. Sighing, Quinn got out of bed and pulled some clothes on before leaving her room and seeing Puck in the kitchen, frowning down at the pieces of toast on the plate.

"This is why I never let you cook for me." Quinn said, grabbing the plate.

"I wanted to do something nice." Puck admitted and shrugged. Quinn shook her head, but smiled.

"How about I make the toast and then you can butter it?"

"What if I cut my fingers off?"

"I doubt you'll be able to do that." Quinn said as she passed Puck the butter knife. "They aren't that sharp."

"Alright." Puck said and put the knife down. He watched as Quinn got two more slices of bread out and put them in the toaster, turning the heat down so as to not burn the bread like Puck had done. "Ah, I see my mistake."

"Yes, so how about we leave the kitchen area to me?" Quinn suggested.

"Fine, then I get the bedroom and only invite you when I feel like it." Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully hit him, but then Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her along her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She murmured.

"You know that question I asked you that day?" Puck asked. Quinn froze then and Puck felt her tense up. He let go of her and she walked over to the toaster, keeping her back to him. The kitchen was silent as she didn't answer Puck's question.

"Yeah?" She eventually said as the toast popped and she put them on a plate. Turning back to Puck, he shook his head and took the plate from her. He then started buttering the toast and Quinn leaned against the kitchen counter as she watched him. She was scared that he was going to propose again, it had only been a day and she was still worried about Amber. She may have let Puck back in her life, but she needed her daughter back first.

"So what else do you like on your toast?" He asked her. Quinn reached around him, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it.

"Nothing. I don't have anything else to put on it." She said and moved away from him. Puck looked down at his piece of toast and frowned.

"It doesn't look that appetizing to me anymore." He said.

"Fine, would you rather go out for breakfast then?"

"Maybe." Puck then pushed the dish away and walked back into the room, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it back on. "Though it does seem like a great idea."

"But what if..." Quinn trailed off and then sighed. She wanted to be home just in case Amber came back, but she knew if her daughter wasn't back by now there was a chance she wouldn't be back until she found Puck, which meant that Puck had to go back home.

"Look, waiting in the apartment isn't going to do you any good." He told her. "Getting some fresh air may be just what you need."

Quinn thought about what he said and then finally caved, agreeing to go out. She went back in her room and put some clean clothes on and then put some shoes on before meeting Puck outside of the apartment. Locking up, she turned to face him.

"Thank you for coming to see me." She said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be a wreck with worry about Amber too."

"I guess so." Quinn said and walked towards the lift. She pressed the down button, but someone was already coming up. It stopped on their floor. Quinn moved out the way to let whoever it was come past her, but when the doors open she got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Mom!" Amber yelled, flinging herself at Quinn and hugging her with all her might. Finn and Rachel stepped out later, Rachel holding onto a little boy who was the spitting image of his father.

"Amber!" Quinn cried when her senses came back and she hugged her daughter, but then pulled away. "Never do that again, you hear me? Running away doesn't help at all."

But her daughter's gaze had moved onto the man standing behind her mother. Quinn turned to look at Puck who couldn't stop looking at the fifteen year old in front of him.

"Dad?" Amber asked, walking towards him. Puck grinned and nodded before dragging her in for a bone crushing hug.

"This is how it's supposed to be, the whole family." Rachel said to Quinn.

"Not quite, the rest of them aren't here. They probably won't forgive me after chasing them away." Quinn said, turning to the two of them. "I'm sorry about not being part of your lives and then asking you to take care of Amber, but thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Finn said. "And I wouldn't be so sure about the family thing..."

_xXxXx_

Quinn really didn't know what to expect, nor did Puck for that matter. They were forced into the car by their two friends and daughter and started driving. As they approached the building, Quinn understood what was going on. Puck wasn't as fortunate.

"Seriously, what are we doing?" He asked as he got out the car, followed by Amber. "What are we doing at McKinley High anyways?"

"Well, you know how high schools sometimes have reunions after ten or thirty years?" Amber asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we decided to have a glee reunion after ten years of not being together." Rachel continued, opening the doors to the school. Puck didn't catch on until he was standing outside of the old Glee practice room. He looked over at Amber who smiled up at him, taking his hand and then Quinn's with her other hand and the three went through the doors.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the room shouted and then made their way to the family that had just come in. Rachel and Finn came in behind them and moved off to the side, Finn picking up Johnny as the rest of their friends surrounded Quinn and Puck,

Quinn started crying as she started hugging everyone. "I can't believe you guys actually came to this, even though I was so terrible to you."

"We were there for you." Tina said. "When Amber was born."

"Yeah, we were worried about you the whole day when we didn't hear anything from Finn or Rachel." Mercedes said.

"And she's the sweetest girl." Kurt added, patting Amber on the head.

"And now is the perfect time to make up for the lost years." Artie said and the rest of the group nodded. Quinn let go of Amber's hand to wipe away her tears and smiled at her friends. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Puck. She let him put his arm around her and hold her close.

"You guys are right." She said.

"Well, first things first," Tina started and everyone looked at her. "I'm pregnant!"

"No way!" They all heard Rachel shriek and run up to her.

"Our family is just getting bigger and bigger." Puck murmured and Quinn laughed at it. She then looked at Brittney, Santana, Matt and Mike who were there too, but hadn't spoken yet. Quinn walked over to them and gave them all a hug before forcing them to join in with the rest of the group.

Amber had moved off to the side, waiting for the most important guests to arrive, Finn joining her with Johnny.

"You sure they'll come?" She asked.

"He'll come." Finn said and just then the door opened again and in came Will and Emma, a ten year old little girl following close behind them. Everyone paused when they saw the two of them come in, a bit shocked. Not a lot of them had kept in contact with their old glee club adviser and were equally shocked to see the ten year old hiding behind her father.

"Hey guys." Will said. "Didn't think it would be a proper reunion without us?"

"No." Quinn said, smiling at him and then looking over at her daughter. Amber was just pleased that she was able to get her family back together.

* * *

_Random Tina/Artie in there... I'm sorry! I just could not resist. :P_


	9. Epilogue

_This is it, the end. :( Yeah, the epilogue is short, I'm sorry about that but hey! There may be a sequel to this, I have an idea for it and everything I just need to write it, but only once I finished my Finchel fic and I'm working on a Tina/Artie fic too which would be posted before the sequel to this, but watch out for it! :) I'm so glad so many people actually enjoyed this and kept through, even though I didn't get a hell of a lot of reviews and I really liked all the ones I did get so thank you guys! Love each and every one of you. :D And now..._

**Epilogue**

So, what happened to my family after that day? Well, we stayed as a family. Puck moved back in with mom and I and a few months after that him and mom were engaged. They're getting married soon. Rachel has had her baby and is taking a extended break from showbizz to take care of her baby girl, who is called Rain. They come to visit us often.

Tina and Artie haven't had their baby yet, but moved back to Lima. Even though mom and Tina weren't close during their high school years, they've become close now. But mom and Rachel are freaking Tina out with pregnancy stories, so I feel sorry for Artie the day the baby is born. It's going to be a boy so he should be proud of that.

Mercedes is still that superstar she was meant to be. She has a new record coming out soon and apparently there is a song dedicated to me on it, but I have to wait for it to come out. She likes to fly back and visit us, even though everyone jokes around with her saying she was not going to know anyone the day she became famous. Mercedes just smiles and takes it in her stride, knowing they don't really mean it. I mean without Mercedes, life would be just plain boring.

Same with Kurt. He's multi-talented. He started off working at an interior designer's place and soon became in charge. Then he auditioned for a show on Broadway and now he's a star like Rachel. The two haven't been in a show together yet, but maybe when she goes back, who knows?

As for Will and Emma, life went back to normal for them, just with us added into their lives. Their daughter, April, is the sweetest thing ever! She looks a lot like her mom, but she's like her dad in many other ways. We've become friends since she's the closest to my age and everyone else has been having kids late in life. Pfft, they don't know what they're missing.

As for me? I'm just glad I have a family again, they meant so much to me and to have them back is a dream come true. I have a little brother coming, though unfortunately mom's pregnant before the wedding. I have a feeling drama is going to come our way, but then again that's just our life. I'm just glad I got my family back together.


End file.
